He Screamed
by Diluted Industry
Summary: [Side-fic to 'Whats new'] An excerpt from Duo's past, giving you a little more information about our dear Shinigami.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Characters, settings or scenes of Gundam Wing. I'm borrowing them for my twisted amusement.  
  
Notes: This is a side-fic to my main and only chaptered story on this penname – "What's new?" It's more of an excerpt from Duo's past and I only thought to do it now because I mentioned the aspect in one of the latest chapters. I hope you enjoy the relevance it has. It's short but meaningful.  
The title just popped into my head; I'm sorry if you don't think it's appropriate.

* * *

**He Screamed.**

"Duo, will you tidy the dining table for me please?" Sister Helena asked the 13 year old leaning against the work surface with a glass of water in hand. The boy smiled at the Sister and set down his glass. He then moved with effortless practised ease around the kitchen; putting items away in their correct homes, rinsing dirty dishes before setting them on the first draining bored ready to be washed later by the Sister. "Thank you." The kind woman said before she rose from her seat by the one of the kitchens' two high chairs and gently lifted the infant that had been seated inside its confines.

The infant in question had not seemed to appreciate the chair and cried in delight when she was removed. "Come on Madam." Sister Helena said affectionately. "Let's get you bathed and rested." The pair left the room and its only occupant alone.

When he saw the Sister leave, Duo skipped to the radio sat on one of the work surfaces and pushed the radio button. He grinned as one of his favourite songs sounded; sounding as though it had just began. He began to sing along with the words and dancing to the beat.

He suddenly stopped moving.

His eyes were as wide as they could have possibly been, the glass he had just picked up to take another drink from shattered when it collided with the concrete floor of the kitchen, water splashed over any surface he could reach.

"Duo?" The concerned voice of Sister Helena called from the other room but Duo didn't answer.

The song he had been dancing to, stopped on the radio. There was a small snippet of the DJ talking and another track was selected and played.

Duo's heart was beating rapidly. He knew something was wrong. He knew it deep down in his soul. Something was wrong.

He stepped back, walking backwards towards the door that led outside.

"Duo? What's the matter? Oh dear, did you drop it?" Sister Helena made to take a hold of the sweeping brush that had been left by the kitchen entrance but stopped when she saw her 13 year old charge edging towards the back door. She frowned at him, noting his eyes were full of horror, fear and something she could recognise all too well but was confused as to why Duo was experiencing it. "Duo?" She began to approach the boy cautiously.

"Something…" Duo whispered and the Sister almost flinched at the tone in that singular word. "Something's wrong. No… it can't be… it can't." He muttered to himself, reaching out behind him to grasp the back door handle. He managed to open the door and was just about to step outside when he finally seemed to notice Sister Helena edging towards him. "Where's Shada?" He asked her seriously, his voice wavered but it was firm, demanding an answer.

She was shocked by the question but her start did not stop her answering. "He is in his room doing homework."

"Keep him… here. Keep him, company." With that said, he flew out the back door and ran.

He ran around the back corner of the house he lived in, he ran down the drive, out the garden, down the street, around so many corners, twists and turns any other would lose count. He ran down alley after alley, street after street, never once stopping until he reached where he knew he should be.

He was outside the school he went to when he was forced to stop. He stared wide-eyed and horror-struck at the sight he was met with.

A crowd was gathered around but he was stood at an angle that he could get a clear look.

"No." He whispered to himself. He started forward but was again stopped before he got too close to his destination. He looked at the arm that was restraining him and then up to its owner. He blinked. "No." He whispered again.

The man holding him looked at him oddly but soon shook himself from his daze. "You can't go near there kid. Go on, go find your mom." He started pushing the boy away but was met with resistance.

"No." Duo said again, this time staring directly cause for the gathered crowd. "No please god no." He was getting louder every time he spoke. "No!" HE shouted. By now he had the attention of most of the crowd. They were looking down at him, disgust in their eyes, obviously thinking he was making light of the situation, joking and being disrespectful. But Duo didn't care. "No! Solo! No! Gods Solo please! Solo no please come out! Solo! SOLO!!" He screamed the name.

He was met with silence.

The crowd had deeply ashamed looks on their faces now.

He had tears running down his face. He sobbed as he screamed. "No please no! Solo! Father Max! Please listen to me! Come out! Please! SOLO! FATHER MAX!" He cried. He screamed.

He wept.

He screamed. He screamed for Solo. He screamed for Father Max. He screamed at God for taking them from him.

He vowed in front of a gathering crowd, a number of news crews, half of the cities police department and God himself, never to set foot into a church again.

He meant it.

He fought against now three pairs of restraining hands.

His hair had fallen loose and had fallen about his body.

"Solo. Max." He whispered before unconsciousness claimed him and he fell into a world of nightmarish black.

**x-x-x-x-x******

The next time Duo woke up, it was with a loud starting shout of, "NO!"

He had hoped it was just a nightmare. He hoped it was just his mind's sick and twisted idea of a joke.

But then he remembered.

No pain felt like this pain.

This pain was indescribable.

He hated it.

He hated God.

"Duo?" An emotion-tinted, tentative voice near whispered from a few feet away. Without thinking, the thirteen year old held out his arms.

"Shada." They curled up together on Duo's narrow bed and cried.

* * *

**Written by Diluted Industry.******


End file.
